


Her Sworn Sword's Marriage

by TeamGwenee



Series: The Lady's Betrothal [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Lady Catelyn discusses her sworn sword's marriage to the Kingslayer.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: The Lady's Betrothal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084391
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Her Sworn Sword's Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if we can get to 8000 before 2021!

It was...a revelation. A shock, she could not deny. Her sworn sword with that man. Dear, innocent Brienne, with a heart full of songs and noble knights, to wed the Kingslayer. Joffrey’s death, so swiftly followed by Lord Tywin’s own demise and Queen Cersei’s dismissal as regent, had led to a reconciliation between North and South. No side got what they wanted, but for a cessation of violence, which was all Catelyn could wish for. Among the negotiations there was a multitude of betrothals and marriages (and annulments) as could only be expected, but this match had been quite beyond prediction. 

“Brienne my dear,” Catelyn said carefully, well aware that for all of Brienne’s might and muscle, there was a sensitive heart beneath her leather and mail. “Tell me no, the child, was it forced upon you?”

The girl’s cheeks burned bright red “No! M’lady, he would not-Jaime would not do that,” Brienne protested earnestly.

“And this child is the Kingslayer’s?” Lady Catelyn coaxed. “He is not merely protecting your reputation?”

That seemed less likely to Catelyn, but a mere day ago she had not supposed to see the man kiss her sworn sword on the cheek, nor to take her hand and smile.

The blush on the girl’s cheek deepened, spreading down to her neck. “No,” she said softly. “It is definitely his.” 

A smile pulled at Brienne's lips, small and bashful, and Catelyn could not mistake the light in the girl's eyes.

"Are you in love with him?" Catelyn pushed.

Brienne considered the question. "I think I must be," she admitted. "I could not tell, it is so very different from Renly. And it happened so slowly, bit by bit. But now, I really think I am." 

“Well,” Catelyn said, sighing softly, "That is something."

“Lady Catelyn?” Brienne asked anxiously, rambling as she peered nervously from her hands. “I do hope you are not...angry with me? I know that your families are still hostile with each other, and Ser Jaime has hurt your son most grievously but I truly think he has changed, and I will do everything I can to keep both our families friends.” She bit her lip. “My lady, I could not bear to think of you hating me, for all that you would be fair to.”

Catelyn drew in a breath. “I do not relish the match, I cannot deny,” she admitted. “Although I see sense in having a friend as Lady of Casterly Rock. But I do not forget that you returned my daughters to me, your brought Sansa home from the South and found Arya wandering the Riverlands. And if the Kingslayer’s affection for you has played any part in his avocation for a cessation of hostilities, you have also brought my son out from a very dangerous war and left us free to return North and find my remaining boys.” The lady took up the knightly woman’s hand and kissed her fervently on the knuckles. “No my dear, I could never hate you." 


End file.
